Gas springs are used to a large extent in motor vehicle constructions, in furniture and in other fields. There is a high demand for manufacturing gas springs at low cost. In the past, one cost-involving step in the manufacturing of the gas spring was the filling of the gas spring with the pressurized gas and the subsequent closing of the filling opening.